The disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicular storage assembly, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for storing various articles within an interior passenger compartment of a vehicle, such as via apparatus that are at least partially integrated with other vehicular interior components.
Spaces can be provided in an interior compartment of a vehicle for the purpose of storing or otherwise housing various articles, such as money (including change), writing instruments, documents, cleaning supplies, glasses, gum, etc. The related art includes storage areas that are integrated with various structures in the vehicular passenger compartment, such as the seats. Some of these storage spaces are provided in the form of a center console disposed between the driver's seat and the front passenger's seat, while other such storage compartments are provided between rear passenger seats. Some of these storage spaces include compartments that provide the ability to shield or otherwise enclose stored articles, while also allowing vehicular passengers (including the driver) to access the stored articles. Shielding or otherwise enclosing articles may be beneficial for various reasons, such as to control the location of the stored articles, which would otherwise be subject to movement within the interior of the vehicle based on the vehicle's motion.